User talk:StormGirl
Hey Cousin~ So...HI!! I'm so happy I get to meet my cousin!! XD Err yaa...I don't know what to ask *my head is filled with a bunch of questions* I'll try again some other day a- Oh whatever! *hugs* ^^ Sorry Sweets:3 im sooooooooo sorry! but the stupid thing wont go....but i'll tell you here ^^ Welll we were going somewhere and as always I put on my Ipod and stared into the sky.....And I noticed the clouds werent moving *but they later started moving* @.@ Soo then Sirius told me to read the skies *i can read them* and then I saw demonds eating pure things....very pure things and one slautering a unicorn...then there was this lady wearing a cloak and she was pure beyond anything *polly Lady Rhea?* and behind her was a army of darkness >< Thats all!!!!!!!!!! wow!!! hmmm we should decifer it :) yes we should!!! so you have any ideas? hmm pure things could mean gods...? i think the lady in cloak could be lady rhea or a daughter of hades? Hey Sis hey sis lol i read how you were claimed and it is scary similar to mine from the tornadoes to the lightning bolts haha well how are ya. when i was claimed it was a little different. i went outside during a lightning storm and i was under a tree lol and as i was walking in my house i almost got electracuted haha that also happened to me today. its wierd the whole weather thing cuz i can do the same thing. were can i find lady roseia's email.Stormynight67 04:34, August 23, 2010 (UTC) CLOUD READIGN!! well it could mean Lady Rhea...i have a darn strong feelings it her don't you? But why would something want to kill a unicorn? thats...wrong XF ok :D so its lady rhea and people behind her? creepy holy crap i feel like something is in my room all the time very scary :/ have you told your parents yet. well i told my mom and she looked at the site and shes like this isnt real well then whats it like to be a child of zeus and i was like omg just drop it pleaseStormynight67 04:50, August 23, 2010 (UTC) my mom thought i was mad ugh idk its really confusing lol Stormynight67 04:59, August 23, 2010 (UTC) nope hes kind of a jackass lol ive asked him like5 times and all he does is makes storms and they get worse everytime idk have you its wierd we are like there chess pieces idk i just wanna get to chb and meet some of my siblings ya well gtg i will definetly talk to you later ( we have a time difference lol) bye cousin!!!!! :D Yep its her...but the thing is the people behind her were...dark and evil... :creepy...what does that mean :/ dont know...but real scary right? :/ yeah!!! :/ soo creepy... :/ But Lady Rhea wouldnt do something like that...............she wouldnt betray us right? Oh! *if* you could tell me more about StephanOfTitans dude.c....THANKIES SWEETHEART!! *hug*